


Until Now, I Always Got By On My Own

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just a moment more</i>, Thor thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Now, I Always Got By On My Own

Just a moment more, Thor thinks. He'll will himself into action any moment now.

"Yes, oh, _yes_ ," the words come forth almost without warning, Loki's spine curving, arching his body up off of his bed, black silken sheets smoothing across his shoulders as he writhes around shamelessly, "oh, Thor, yes, _please_." 

Here, he is as vocal as he desires. Here, his silver tongue is good for something other than persuasion, other than trickery. Here, he finds himself less eloquent than even the dullest of his brother's comrades; yet, here, he expresses himself so much more openly. His lips are kiss-swollen, although he hasn't been kissed in what feels like eons. He's been playing with his own fingers, though; sliding them across his lips, his knuckles rubbing his opened mouth, fingertips deftly slipping inside as he sucks them, as ready and eager as he would were his lover — _brother_ , he reminds himself, brother is the term he's been forced to use socially — in the room with him. It isn't ever the same when it's like this, when Thor is off doing whatever it is the thunderer does when he's away from Asgard, but that doesn't mean Loki doesn't at least attempt to pleasure himself as much as he's physically capable of. With a loud, wet pop, his slender fingers are removed from the confines of his mouth, and he's trailing them down the front of his throat without truly being aware of his actions.

" _Thor_ ," his voice is breathless and excited, nipples erect and abused against his palm as his hand explores lower. He bypasses his aching cock — for now, of course; patience is a virtue he's learned well, and yet another trait which separates his darling brother-lover and he — and places his hand between his pale thighs. His knees are bent, legs spread wide and it's nearly too easy to enter one, two, and then — "Oh! Thor, yes, that's it!" — three fingers inside of himself, but it isn't his fault. He's been doing this for hours now, for what seems to be the better part of the entire evening, but again, for that, he finds himself undeserving of blame. Thor was meant to return from his travels earlier in the day and Loki has sworn to himself his lover would return to find him naked, spread open and eager, waiting in the trickster's own bed, but that promise had been broken hours ago and Loki had tried to convince himself it was Thor's loss, not his, and with three spit-slicked fingers digging into all of the right spots, he was finally beginning to agree with himself.

With a groan, his hips rise up, thighs parting even wider and his hole feels as if it would devour each of his fingers one at a time if he let it, and the thought itself causes his head to drop back, raven-dark locks blending against the sheets. His hand twists, fingers delving deeper still and he's moaning his brother's name with abandon, fucking himself as hard as he can, free hand finally grasping his dripping cock and yanking at it with a boyish desperation he'd long since forgotten he was capable of experiencing.

is orgasm is fierce and realm-shattering, feet lowering to rub against the blankets as his body curves up off of the too-soft fabric. His brother's name is on his lips over and over again, moans and screams and quieted gasps mixing together in a symphony of brotherly admiration and a lover's passion. Seed spills out from between his fingers, hand finally unclenching as he begins to unwrap himself from his own touch. Without the stretch of his own digits, his insides feel as cold and torturous as the very first time Thor removed himself from his brother's body. Teeth sinking gently into his lower lip, Loki allows himself a further gesture of self-pleasure; he curls his hand into a fist and presses it against his opening as hard as he can, knuckle to joint of each finger digging in without pressing in and his eyes are rolling back as the pressure nearly threatens to undo him before he can even begin again.

Thor knows he won't be able to keep his hands to himself much longer, but he also knows it's worth it, hidden away behind a random piece of drapery in Loki's room as he watches his brother's lithe form writhing in its own pleasure again and again. The waiting isn't easy; it never is, but the look on Loki's face, beautiful green eyes displaying his shock when his brother finally reveals himself (whether or not the surprise is legitimate or simply a part of the games his brother loves to play, Thor will _never_ know), the way his hips can never fully stop whatever motion it is they're in the middle of; all of it is fully, absolutely, _completely_ worth the pain of waiting. 

It's a few minutes before Loki has truly started the cycle anew, this time rolling onto his belly, hips raised in the air as he reaches back to fuck himself once more, his opening stretched and brutally easy to see from where Thor is standing and now, well, now this isn't fair. 

_Just a moment more_ , Thor tells himself as Loki inserts a fourth finger into himself, the trickster's cock visibly pulsing from excitement as his lover's name returns to his lips; just one moment more.

**Author's Note:**

> for the following prompt at norsekink: Loki, alone in his room, naked on the bed, his knees spread wide and up to his shoulders, three fingers in his ass and jerking off at the same time, moaning Thor's name. Thor secretly watches him.


End file.
